


It Is Not a Competition

by Thatoneloser_kid



Series: Cartinelli Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Cartinelli prompt. Angie finds the picture of Steve on the dresser'</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Is Not a Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr :)? Thatoneloser-kid

Send me Prompts? :)

* * *

 

Angie wasn’t snooping, honestly, she was looking for a brush to try and tame the obvious sex hair she was sporting before heading out into the hallway where Mrs Fry would no doubt appear out of nowhere and give her grief.

She moved Peggy’s trousers from the top of the dressed, where they had been thrown haphazardly last night, and frowned at the photo that was peeking out from under a book. Angie gripped onto the corner of the photo, gently pulling it out from under the book. She recognised the person in the photo but from where, she wasn’t sure.

Then it hit her. The man in the picture was Steve Rogers. A scrawny, obviously pre-captain America, Steve Rogers.

"Did you find a brush, darling?" Peggy asked, coming up being Angie, sliding her arms around the woman’s waist and planting a kiss on the waitress’s cheek.

"Uh," Angie glanced back at Peggy who had leant her chin on Angie’s shoulder and was looking down at the picture in Angie’s hand. "I wasn’t snoopin’ around, I swear.."

"It’s ok,"

"Do you mind me askin’?" Angie asked carefully, setting the photo back down on the dresser.

"We were in the war together." Peggy answered Angie’s unasked question. "I knew him before they turned him into Captain America."

"He’s your fella who never came home?" Angie asked, part of her wishing Peggy would say no because how was she supposed to live up to Captain America? Captain America was an American hero she is just a waitress, not even a very good one at that.

"Kind of." Peggy answered, somewhat reluctantly, not the least bit surprised when Angie nodded and moved away from her.

Peggy’s arms dropped to her side as she watched Angie take a step towards her sofa, leaning down to pick up her shoes. “Ang,”

"I really need to get to work." Angie chirped in her usual happy voice, though Peggy could tell it was considerably more fake than usual, and hopped to her feet, pecking Peggy quickly on the cheek as she bounced past her and out the front door leaving Peggy standing in the middle of her room, dress in only her unbuttoned shirt she wore to work yesterday.

* * *

 

Peggy decided to go to work and give Angie a little time to process whatever it was that made her run this morning but as soon as she was finished at SSR she headed straight for the Automat, taking a seat up at the bar and glancing around. It wasn’t surprising that the place was empty, it was almost closing time after all.

"You work to much." Peggy commented when Angie left the kitchen, making the younger woman startle at the sudden voice.

"You are one to talk." Angie shot back, arching her eyebrows at Peggy as she leant her arms on the counter across from her. "Usual?"

"Please."

Angie nodded, moving to get the last piece of rhubarb pie for Peggy and set it down in front of her before going to the tea pot.

"Angie."

"English?" Angie didn’t look up from the tea cup.

Angie still didn’t look at her once she set the tea pot down and Peggy gently held onto Angie’s wrist when she tried to walk away. “Angie. What happened this morning?”

"What’d you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

Angie sighed, glancing back towards the kitchen, where the cook was preoccupied with cleaning, and leant forward across the counter towards Peggy. “I can’t compete with Captain America, Peg. I can’t protect you from Nazis or win a war for nation. I’m not a national hero.”

"He didn’t have to protect me either, Angie."

"I bet he at least knew what you did for a livin’."

"You know what…"

"Don’t patronise me, Peggy. I know you don’t work for a telephone company." Angie scoffed.

Peggy looked down at her tea as she traced her finger around the rim of the cup. “No. He didn’t know what I did for a living, not really.”

"You can’t expect people to stick around if you ain’t truthful with them about the simplest of things."

"This is far from simple, Angie."

"What is so bad they you can’t tell me?" Angie snapped, looking at Peggy like she was begging her to just open up, to just trust her.

"It’s not about me not wanting to tell you, I just can’t."

Angie’s softened as she placed her hand on Peggy’s arm. “Is someone threatenin’ you?”

"It’s not like that." Peggy assure. "The company I work for, they are very secretive."

"Ok. Sure," Angie sighed, understanding that fact. "But why do you have a photo of him in your desk?"

"I loved him once. He was a huge part of my life, I don’t want to just forget him." Peggy explained, catching Angie’s hand when she tried to pull it back. "But I don’t love him anymore, not really. I’m always going to have a special place in my heart for Steve but I love you. You don’t have to protect me because I can look after myself, with a little left over to look after you."

"Will you ever tell me where you work?" Angie asked, tangling her fingers with Peggy’s.

"I will."

Angie nodded, “Then I’ll wait.” Angie glanced back towards the kitchen to make sure the cook wasn’t playing then any mind before leaning over the counter and kissed Peggy briefly on the lips. “I love you.”

Peggy glanced over Angie’s shoulder, a little worried that maybe the cook would suddenly decide to pay attention to them. “When do you clock out, honey?”

Angie glanced at the clock to her left, her thumb stroking the back of Peggy’s hand. “A half hour.”

"I will stick around and walk you home."

"You are such a gentle-lady." Angie grinned flirtatiously, resting her chin on her fist and fluttered her eyelashes at Peggy.

"I wish I could say I didn’t have ulterior motives but I was kind of hoping you would stay the night again." Peggy leant a little closer to Angie, running her fingertips coyly down Angie’s arm.

"Whatever you want, English." Angie took ahold of Peggy’s hand and quickly kissed her knuckles. "But right now I have to clean tables and put up the chairs."

"I will be waiting right here for you."

Angie gave Peggy a little wink as she picked up the cloth from under the counter and set about wiping down the tables.

Peggy watched her as she done so, a little smile tugging onto her red lips. Sure, Angie wasn’t Steve but Peggy didn’t want her to be. Steve was special to her but so is Angie, there was no need for any kind of comparison because they were special to her but for different reason. She loved Steve, a part of her probably always will be but now her heart was completely and unwaveringly with Angie.


End file.
